


В финале Рон умрет

by wakeupinlondon



Series: драбблы r — nc-21 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 20:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15915582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: На второй месяц осады Хогвартса Рон окончательно перестает верить в победу.





	В финале Рон умрет

**Author's Note:**

> AU от финальной битвы

На второй месяц осады Хогвартса Рон окончательно перестает верить в победу. Не то чтобы он сильно верил раньше, но теперь мысль о проигранной войне становится почти будничной — и с каждым днем выкинуть ее из головы все сложнее.

— Самое разумное сейчас — выжидать, — объявляет в Большом зале Макгонагалл. — У нас достаточно ресурсов, чтобы продержаться как минимум до осени, и если мы будем регулярно пополнять запасы ингредиентов для лечебных зелий...

— Нам нужна надежная стратегия, — говорит Гермиона, не поднимая головы от книги. Рон сомневается, что от библиотечных книг будет польза, но Гермионе, кажется, просто хочется чем-то себя занять. Рон только рад, если чтение помогает.

— Когда-нибудь мы ведь выйдем сражаться, — говорит Джордж, раздавая вместе с Фредом еще одну партию плащей-щитов. — И как следует что-нибудь повзрываем. Отстой, конечно, снова торчать в замке...

— А я рада, что мы здесь, — говорит Джинни, составляя перечень еды, которую еще не множили магией. — Хотя даже при Снейпе с Кэрроу было как-то... поживее.

Гарри не говорит ничего. Исчезает под мантией и целыми днями пропадает где-то в замке — то ли пытается найти диадему, то ли убивает время. В спальне плотно задергивает за собой полог, спит мало и беспокойно: Рон то и дело просыпается от громких шорохов и его сбивчивого дыхания.

Малфой говорит, что они все умрут.

— Весь этот план — полная ахинея, — тянет он, встретив Рона в совятне. Сосредоточенно водит палочкой над школьной совой, шепча дезиллюминационное заклинание — наверное, надеется обойти защитный барьер и отправить родителям письмо. На миг Рону хочется проехаться по тому, какой Малфой маменькин сынок, но затем он с тоской осознает, что и сам готов на все ради весточки от родителей. — Как думаешь, Уизли, сколько мы еще протянем под вашим мудрым руководством? Неделю, две?

— Отъебись, Малфой, — бросает Рон, разворачиваясь и выходя из совятни. Только в коридоре вспоминает, что не покормил сов, и замирает у окна. Долго наблюдает, как за Западной башней садится солнце, окрашивая озеро в насыщенно красный цвет.

Для того, кто еще недавно был жалким помощником Пожирателей, Малфой быстро освоился при новых порядках. Организовал эвакуацию мелких слизеринцев в начале осады и чуть не повысил голос на Макгонагалл, когда она приказала убираться всему факультету. Первые недели разговаривал сквозь зубы, потом стал помогать с защитными чарами — с таким видом, словно делал всем огромное одолжение.

Рон бы вышвырнул его из замка хоть сейчас — и похрен, если от этого рухнет вся их защита.

Лето необычайно жаркое для Шотландии, в Запретном лесу то и дело вспыхивают пожары. Зелень вокруг замка выглядит какой-то выцветшей, словно лишенной ярких красок. У Рона все время такое чувство, что воздух вокруг плавится и скоро станет нечем дышать.

По вечерам он обычно прогуливается вокруг озера. Далеко отходить от замка одному строго запрещено, но Рон каждый раз готов поклясться, что еще полчаса разговоров о вылазках через тайные ходы и Пожирателях в Хогсмиде — и он двинется окончательно.

Обходя озеро, Рон чаще всего вспоминает лето вдали от Хогвартса. Почему-то в голову лезут всякие глупости: как он грохнулся с метлы Чарли в речку, барахтаясь в леденящей воде и разглядывая шлеппи. Как помогал маме печь пирог с брусникой и тягал спелые ягоды из парившей в воздухе тарелки. Как Фред с Джорджем впервые взяли его прокатиться на форде над магловским городом, и в полете перед ними открылась вереница мерцающих в темноте огней.

Одним вечером Рон видит Малфоя — тот сидит в тени ветвистого дерева и лениво листает какой-то измятый журнал, подсвечивая себе палочкой.

— Не шатался бы ты тут, Малфой, — говорит ему Рон, проходя мимо. — В одиночку гулять опасно. Я еще отобьюсь, а у тебя против бывших дружков нет ни шанса.

— А по-моему, наоборот, — цедит Малфой, выставив вперед палочку. В ее свете лицо Малфоя кажется совсем неподвижным, похожим на белую маску. — У меня при атаке куда больше шансов выжить. Давай посчитаем, сколько Уизли сейчас в замке и сколько придут на подмогу... Слишком много, тебе так не кажется? — Малфой дернул рукой, направив огонек «Люмоса» Рону в глаза. — Не нужно разбираться в Нумерологии, чтобы понять, что всем вам точно не выжить.

— Да пошел ты.

— Ставлю на то, что хоть один умрет обязательно, — почти без выражения добавляет Малфой. — Так почему бы и не ты, Уизли?

Рон хочет со всей силы отвесить ему пинка, но сдерживается. Малфой того не стоит.

На следующий вечер Малфой сидит у озера с Паркинсон и Забини. Все трое смеются и пьют из кувшина тыквенный сок — наверняка чем-то разбавленный. При виде Рона Забини с Паркинсон явно напрягаются, окидывают его цепкими, враждебными взглядами, а Малфой даже не меняется в лице. Стакан в его бледных пальцах запотел, стекло покрыто едва заметными капельками воды. Над верхней губой Малфоя выступила испарина, и Рон торопливо отворачивается — чтобы не видеть, как Малфой ее слижет.

Еще через вечер Малфой к озеру не приходит.

В середине июля Невиллу удается принести из Хогсмида свежий номер «Пророка». Министерские аналитики прогнозируют, что осада Хогвартса продлится до конца августа: после либо у «сторонников магловских выродков» закончатся запасы пищи, либо атакующим удастся пробить защиту. В Тинворте оборотень напал на двоих полукровок. В Стокпорте убита многодетная семья маглов. В Оттери-Сент-Кэчпоул... Рон вздрагивает, едва увидев название, но там лишь ранили какую-то полукровку из Фосеттов, которую он едва знает. У него дома все хорошо — насколько может быть хорошо в такое время.

Малфоя Рон снова встречает у совятни — и тут же затаскивает в пустой кабинет, толкнув к шершавой стене.

— Как же я надеюсь, что вы все сдохнете, — бросает он и застывает, не зная, что делать дальше. Злость почему-то сходит на нет, и бить Малфоя уже не хочется. — И ты в первую очередь, Малфой. — Рон подается вперед, обхватив его за мантию. Неловко шарит руками по телу, ожидая, что ему сейчас врежут.

Малфой и не думает отстраняться — просовывает колено Рону между ног и прижимается вплотную. Обхватывает через штаны член, затем стягивает их и обводит теплой ладонью головку. Подносит руку к губам и втягивает в рот палец, влажный от выступившей на члене смазки. На нижней губе остается прозрачная капля, и Малфой медленно слизывает ее языком.

Рон со всхлипом сжимает в кулаке член — сам не понимая, как еще не кончил на месте.

— Давай сделаем так, Уизли, — шепчет Малфой, расстегивая на себе брюки, и трется о Рона, касаясь гладким горячим членом его бедра, — чтобы если сейчас сюда кто-нибудь зашел, тебе точно захотелось умереть.


End file.
